Ichy and Dil
'''Ichy and Dil', voiced by Jeff Bennett and Tress MacNeille, respectively, are characters in Journey Through the Mists. Characterization Because Ichy has sharper eyesight than Dil, he finds food for the two of them, and calls himself "the eyes". Dil is nearly blind, which is why she is dependant on Ichy to find food for her. However, because of his small size, catching prey is difficult for him. Therefore, Dil, when pointed in the direction of the prey, nabs them/it, and calls herself "the teeth". Ichy and Dil are more partners than friends, as they constantly argue with each other and say they would be better off without each other. This is focused on in their song: "Who Needs You?". However, they still stay together because of their handicaps; Ichy's being size and Dil's being vision. It isn't until the end of the movie when they finally have had enough of each other, and finally split up. Dil slaps Ichy away with her tail, but when she turns around and finds an hungry Elasmosaurus looming overhead of her, she cries out for Ichy before getting chased by the Elasm''osaurus''. As neither of them has been seen since, it is unsure what happened to them. Reception Rotten Tomatoes critic Steve Rhodes said that Icky and Dil were one of the main failing points in Journey Through the Mists, as they were not as frightening as the Sharpteeth which had been the main villains in the previous films.Internet Reviews critic Steve Rhodes' review of Journey Through the Mists (25-07-2002) uk.rottentomatoes.com - Steve Rhodes' review Retrieved on April 1st, 2008. Rod Gustafson said on Parent Previews.com that the violence shown during the sequences in which the children are fighting Ichy and Dil off is reminiscent of Saturday-morning cartoons.Rod Gustafson's review on Journey Through the Mists at Parent Previews.com ( 1996)www.parentpreviews.com Retrieved on April 1st, 2008. However, Bonnie Sayers on Epinion.com thought that the scenes involving these conflicts might be frightening to younger viewers.Bonnie Sayers' review of The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists, on May 13th, 2001 www.epinion.com No. 22314520196 Retrieved on April 13th, 2008 Trivia *In the Finnish version of the movie, Dil has a masculine voice, though it is unknown whether or not she is portrayed as a male in this version, as in the Finnish language, the word for "him" and "her" is the same ("hän"). Also, in the Latin American Spanish dub Dil is portrayed as a male, although with a very high pitched voice. In a similar way, the Old One (who also debuted in Journey Through the Mists) was given a male voice in the Spanish dubs for the movie. *Though it is not known how he obtained them, on the original VHS cover of the film, Ichy was holding a pair of binoculars while watching the kids. This may have been an intentional joke, however. References External Links *Ichy at the Internet Movie Database. category:Land Before Time characters category:Sharpbeaks category:Belly Draggers Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Antagonists